Mariage blanc au cœur de Londres
by Catirella
Summary: 24 décembre... Londres... Un mariage... De la neige... YAOI évidemment ! ... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 3]... Repetit cadeau en attendant les longs One Shot à venir...


Titre : **Mariage blanc au cœur de Londres**

Auteur : Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Un couple et un miracle ! …

Genre : Petit OS… Je n'ai pas vécu cela au mariage où je suis allée le 20 mai 2006.

**Hlo, béta de Catirella :**

_On dit que c'est aux mariages qu'on a le plus de chance de rencontrer l'âme sœur… Pourquoi ? Mystère… _

_Peut-être se dit-on que voir le bonheur des autres nous donne des envies de relations sérieuses… Ou peut-être est-ce seulement que tout le monde finit tellement mort torché qu'il y a une probabilité énorme de se réveiller dans un lit inconnu le lendemain matin…._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai 6 mariages programmés pour 2006 (oui, vous avez bien lu, 6 !), dont 2 déjà derrière moi… Déception… Rien de potable… Ce qui fait, si on compte bien (je ne suis pas prof de math !), encore 2/3 de chances pour me caser ! Si après ça je ne finis pas 2006 au bras d'un Apollon… _

_Quoi ? On peut rêver non ? Et puis, c'est la faute à la fic de Cat d'abord !_

" Hé ! J'y suis pour rien moi si les mecs sont tous des Bakas ! … Cat "

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ecrit le 27 mai 2006 - Attention court enfin, pas très long quoi !

Ce n'est pas encore comme les autres… Je n'arrive pas à le définir celui-ci ! … Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella

┌─→ **_Note que Hlo n'a pas pu corrigé car elle est de dernière minute…  
_**Je sais pour les temps qui change constamment et le « **vous** » qui passe à « **Duo** » qui parle.  
Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'ai beaucoup chercher comment faire, mais cela ne voulais plus rien dire formuler autrement. **_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

**Merci à Hlo pour cette correction expresse. **

_Il n'y a pas plus expresse là !

* * *

_

**Mariage blanc au cœur de Londres**

**

* * *

**

Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour que j'aime tout particulièrement. Enfin, cette fois-ci, pour deux raisons.

Vous ne comprenez pas !.?.

Faut dire qu'à votre place, je ne me comprendrais pas non plus, alors il est clair que vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre… ? … C'est indigeste ! … Oui ! En effet !

Je vais essayer de faire court et simple ! **My god !**

Voilà… Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël, enfin le réveillon. J'adore les fêtes de Noël, mais cette année ce n'est pas Noël que je vais fêter avec mes amis, enfin, mon ami d'enfance… Aujourd'hui, il se marie !

Oui, oui. Vous avez bien compris, il se marie le 24 décembre, mais ce n'est pas le pire.

Qu'est-ce que c'est le pire ?

Je résume : Il se marie le 24 décembre. Nous avons été prévenu il y a trois semaines… Un arabe, blond, aux yeux bleus (mon Kitou à moi), qui se marie avec un français, châtain, aux yeux verts, en Angleterre ! … Déjà qu'en temps normal ce n'est pas la chaleur qui y règne dans ce pays, il faut en plus qu'il choisisse le 24 décembre… Et, je vous le donne en mille, je suis le témoin d'un des deux mariés et il a exigé une tenue pour moi qui doit être assortie à la sienne …

**BLANC** de chez tout blanc…

Allez trouver un costume blanc, des chaussures blanches en plein **HIVER** en France sur Paris ! … Ah, j'ai fini par trouver, mais à quel prix !

Je n'ai pas ses revenus, moi, à Quatre. Je ne suis pas PDG. Ok, j'ai une bonne situation, mais je vient juste de finir de payer mes études. Vu que mes parents m'ont gentiment foutu à la porte quand je leur ai dit que j'étais gay ! Je ne vous dis pas la tête qu'ils ont fait quand ma petite sœur Hilde leur à dit qu'elle aimait une fille. Hilde a pris une photo avec son portable et me l'a envoyée. Cela date de 6 mois. J'ai rigolé pendant plus de 15 minutes comme un idiot en plein milieu de l'ambassade américaine où je travaille. Je pense que certains américains qui se trouvaient là à ce moment-là pour diverses raisons, m'ont pris pour un touriste… Mon supérieur, lui, non ! Pas de chance pour moi !

Bref ! … Revenons au mariage où je suis en ce moment avec une coupe de champagne que je ne boirai pas, seul, à regarder les invités qui défilent pour féliciter les jeunes mariés. Messieurs Barton Winner. Ils sont sublimes. Je n'ai vu Trowa que deux fois avant aujourd'hui mais Quatre a vraiment de la chance car il est… WHOUA ! A couper le souffle. Un peu comme son témoin que je ne connais pas du tout par contre.

Lui, il me l'a coupé le souffle.

Mais niveau sociabilité ! Zéro ! Un hétéro mal baisé qui doit être gardien de prison en Russie !

Il y a 279 invités… Je ne connais personne à part la famille de Quatre et un peu Trowa. L'autre témoin… Comment déjà ? … Ah, oui ! … Yuy. Heero Odin Yuy. La honte que j'ai eu quand le maire a dit mon nom… Duo Roméo Maxwell ! On n' a pas idée de donner comme deuxième prénom Roméo à son fils. Pourquoi pas Apollon pendant qu'on y était. Je ne sais pas où mes parents avaient la tête ce jour-là !

Je disais donc que ce Heero, lui, par contre, malgré le fait qu'on a l'impression qu'il a un balai où moi je prends mon pied, connaît pratiquement tout le monde, sauf moi ! Ça fait peur…

Je dois bien le reconnaître, je me sens un peu seul. Vous n'avez jamais eu cette impression d'arriver en pleine année scolaire où tous se connaissent déjà et où vous, vous n'avez pas votre place… Et bien là, c'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. S'il n'y avait pas Quatre, je serais déjà retourné dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chemin à faire puisque nous sommes tous logés à l'endroit où se passe la réception.

Les félicitations sont finies et il est temps de passer à table. J'ai l'immense chance d'être à la table des mariés avec Mister Constipé ! Quatre rayonne de bonheur, Trowa le dévore des yeux, et moi je ne sais plus où me mettre… Le constipé, enfin Heero, a une fille à ses côtés qu'il doit connaître bibliquement vu comment elle le colle.

Vous, vous avez la chance d'avoir à vos côtés la patriarche de la noce. L'arrière-grand-mère de Trowa. Elle est à moitié sourde et ne voit plus très bien, et en plus elle se plaint toutes les deux minutes de ses douleurs diverses. Votre ami d'enfance vous a gâté sur ce coup-là.

Merci Quatre.

Repartir avec votre cadeau ? Ne pas repartir avec votre cadeau ? Qu'allez-vous faire d'un séjour en couple dans l'une des stations de ski les plus chères au monde avec toutes options, puisque vous ne savez pas skier !

La liste de mariage était très bizarre… Il faut dire que le milieu de Quatre est très aisé et celui de Trowa semble identique. Et comme j'étais le témoin de mon Kitou, j'ai plus un euro de côté. Cinq années d'économie faites pour m'acheter une voiture. Pas grave. Je recommencerai ! Je suis encore jeune.

Le repas est enfin fini et votre calvaire avec mamie Aglaé aussi. Les pièces montées étaient de purs délices. Aussi bien pour les yeux que pour les papilles gustatives.

Vous vous éclipsez pour aller aux toilettes et vous lavez les mains. Quand vous revenez, tout le monde danse. Un orchestre est présent pour la première partie. Ils ont vraiment fait les choses en grand.

Vous soupirez. Ce n'est pas marrant d'être seul à un mariage. Vous avez aussi profité de votre passage aux toilettes pour faire sauter la cravate et défaire deux boutons à votre chemise en soie blanche. Vous auriez bien aimé être à la place de Constipé car Trowa avait un sublime smoking noir et de ce fait son témoin avait lui aussi un costume noir. Votre couleur de prédilection.

A part les personnes les plus âgées, et encore, tout le monde est sur l'immense piste de danse. Après les avoir regardés avec un sourire forcé, vous allez prendre l'air.

Bouuuu ! Il fait super froid, mais au moins vous êtes enfin seul.

Ce mariage commence à vous taper sur les nerfs. C'est Noël et vous n'avez déjà pas trois tonnes de cadeaux en temps normal depuis que vous ne vivez plus chez vos parents… Donc, cette année, le bonheur de votre ami et celui de Trowa sera votre seul cadeau de Noël à vous.

Le moral dans les chaussettes blanches. Et oui ! Elles aussi !

Vous ne vous êtes pas fait de cadeau. Plus d'argent. Vous êtes seul et en plus l'ennui commence à vous gagner. Vous aimez parler et votre partenaire de table vous a battu à votre propre jeu. Pas drôle !

Mais quelqu'un vient troubler votre futur suicide par congélation qui ne devait plus tarder à venir !

« Duo ! »

« AH ! … ? … Heero ? »

Vous vous demandez ce qu'il fout avec vous sur cette terrasse qui donne sur un jardin.

« Tout va bien ? Vous allez attraper froid en restant ici. En plus, il commence à neiger ! »

Vous n'aviez même pas fait attention à la neige qui, en effet, commençait à tenir.

Pour toute réponse, vous soupirez en évitant son regard qui vous trouble de plus en plus.

« Duo ! Rentrez à l'intérieur. Il va bientôt être minuit ! Vous êtes à l'extérieur depuis plus de 20 minutes. »

**Là.**

Vous le fixez.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

Il sait sourire. Et il n'a plus de cravate non plus, tient !

« J'ai regardé ma montre quand je vous ai vu sortir. Et je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous revoir rentrer. Pourquoi ne dansez-vous pas ? »

Duo (ou vous ) rie ironiquement.

« Avec qui ? … Je suis venu seul et tous ceux que je connais, peu de personnes en définitif au vu du nombre d'invités, sont en couple. Ah ! Je n'ai pas pensé aux enfants. J'aurais peut-être dû aller à leur table durant le dîner, j'aurais sûrement pu m'éclater un peu ! »

« Les mariés ne savaient pas si l'arrière-grand-mère de Trowa pourrait venir ou non. Vous auriez dû avoir Catherine, sa sœur aîné, mais Aglaé est venue contre toute attente. Ils sont vraiment désolés, Duo. Quatre a bien vu que vous n'alliez pas bien et… »

« Merci de votre sollicitude, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre compassion. Alors, allez rejoindre votre compagne et laissez-moi sur ma terrasse… Je ne dérange personne et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher le mariage de mon ami d'enfance. Vous m'avez ignoré depuis la mairie, soit depuis presque 9 heures, alors continuez. Si j'ai envie de tomber malade, c'est mon problème pas le vôtre. Bonne fin de soirée M. Yuy ! »

Duo lui tourne le dos et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il a envie de pleurer et il meurt de froid. Mais hors de question que l'autre se foute de lui en plus. Duo n'a pas envie d'avoir l'air d'un idiot dans son coin, à faire tapisserie avec le troisième âge.

Et Duo resoupire et frissonne.

Une source de chaleur se pose sur ses épaules.

« Duo ! Rentrons… S'il vous plaît ! »

Votre cœur bat plus vite… Trop vite ! La veste est grande pour vous, mais elle tient chaud et les larmes que vous aviez réussi à garder, coulent à présent le long de vos joues.

Vous vous retournez vers lui la tête baissée.

« Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas être désagréable avec vous. Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Merci pour la veste, mais vous allez avoir froid ! »

Heero relève le visage de Duo qui le regarde d'un petit air tristounet. Heero lui sourit.

« Alors rentrons, allons danser ensemble et je n'aurai plus froid ! »

Duo ne comprend pas.

« Mais ! Votre compagne… Elle ne va pas apprécier. Moi, je n'apprécierais pas en tout cas ! »

« Jaloux ? »

« Très ! »

« Moi aussi. En plus d'être très possessif. Et Réléna n'est pas ma compagne. Juste une relation de Quatre. Elle me colle toujours lorsque j'ai le malheur d'être présent en même temps qu'elle où que ce soit. Je vais vous faire une confidence… Je préfère les garçons. »

Duo a les yeux qui brillent.

« Ah ! »

« Et je suis tombé sous le charme d'un en particulier aujourd'hui ! »

« … ? … »

Duo ne sait pas quoi dire. Juste un petit **miracle,** là, tout de suite, serait le bienvenu.

Puis, les diverses Eglises de Londres sonnent les douze coups de minuit.

Heero se penche au creux de son oreille au premier coup.

« Vous ! … Je suis tombé sous votre charme Duo ! »

Duo ferme les yeux. Heero revient face à lui au troisième coup. Duo qui a rouvert les yeux, lui sourit et ses joues sont toutes rouges. Heero passe sa main droite derrière la nuque de Duo au cinquième coup et au sixième pose ses lèvres sur celles de celui-ci. Au septième, il caresse avec sa langue les dites lèvres et au huitième l'entrée lui est accordée.

Après le neuvième, aucun des deux n'entend les cloches et les joyeux Noël qui sont échangés dans la grande salle de réception.

Duo a eu un magnifique cadeau de Noël. Un baiser sous la neige d'un homme qui, tout compte fait, n'est pas hétéro et encore moins coincé, semble-t-il !

Duo espère bien que dans quelques heures, il lui démontrera cela en toute intimité…

_**Fini…**_

Et de trois !  
Les trois petits OS !  
Dieu que je suis bête.  
BISOUS !

_**Catirella**_

**Une review ? Cela fait toujours plaisir. Bisous…**


End file.
